¡Travesura Realizada!
by Incantatem
Summary: Sirius y James le han jugado una nueva broma a Remus...pero no por nada Moony es un Marauder.Diez puntos a quien me diga que puede hacer el muérdago a un merodeador...RLSB


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers etc... etc.… Esto es un Fic Slash etc... etc... etc... y ya que estamos aquí, sabrás que es un RL/SB...

(¿RL? ¿Remus Lupin?) (obviamente) (por que tenías tanto sin escribir algo de él?)(¿eso que importa en este momento?)(Creo que nada....Pero yo puedo quedarme con Lupin, ¿¿¿verdad???)(¿¿Empezamos de nuevo esa obsesión enfermiza por Moony??) (Siiii!) ( yo que se...pregúntale a JK... déjame comenzar con mi historia)  
.  
.  
.

**"Travesura Realizada"**

-Oh no, ¡No!... ¡¡**Sirius Black**!!!

_Penúltima hora de clases por la tarde de un miércoles soleado de Abril_

-Sirius, estoy seguro de que estas por ahí….

_Tercer pasillo del cuarto piso del castillo Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería_

-así que ¡ven aquí **ahora**!

_ Según el horario de Remus Lupin, este de debería encontrar ya en clase de transformaciones con Minerva McGonagall, jefa de su propia casa…_

-¡SIRIUS!

_Y en un día normal, el prefecto de la casa Gryffindor y probable próximo premio anual en estos momentos ya se encontraría sentado en su lugar convirtiendo un conejito en plumero o en alguna cosa extraña por el estilo…_

-… Esto **NO** es gracioso…

_Pero definitivamente **NO** se tienen días normales siendo amigo de Sirius Black…._

-Jajajajaja…. Oh, vamos Moony, que te ves muy mono estando ahí….

-¿Mono? ¿¿¡Me veo muy mono!?? Oh No Sirius, ¡¡¡¡No me veo muy mono, me veo **Muy** Enfadado y **Muy** desesperado!!!!

-bueno, si, eso también, pero….jajajajajaja…. esto es genial, espera a que James vea quien ha caído…

-Ohhhh…. Prongs me las va a pagar…

Sirius Black y James Potter, un peligro para la salud física y mental de todo Hogwarts….Una buena broma cada tercer día, esa era la regla…..

-¿acaso recuerdas vagamente con quien toca clase?

-Pues….ehhh… me parece que con Sprout o Filtwick….

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Nos toca transfiguraciones Padfoot!!... DOBLE clase de transfiguraciones y yo no soy quien va a dar explicaciones a McGonagall por llegar tarde..

-¿y quien te dijo que vas a dar explicaciones por llegar tarde?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién te dijo que llegaras a clase el día de hoy?

-No te atrevas pad…

-bueno, no es que yo lo impida, pero parece que nuestro querido y pequeño prefecto no esta en condiciones de ir a ningún lado….

_Y efectivamente, Remus no parecía poder ir a ninguna parte… al parecer, la broma del día de hoy consistía en quedar atrapado por algún campo extraño que impedía a la persona moverse…. En este caso, que LE impedía moverse…._

-Oh…. Ya veo, esto es tu venganza por lo de ayer….

- no soy rencoroso Moony, pero deberías saber que el cabello verde no combina con mis ojos…

-nadie te dijo que intentaras robar mis chocolates Padfoot….

_Un pequeño y rápido encantamiento en el relleno de uno de sus chocolates favoritos (los mismos que misteriosamente comenzaban a desaparecer al día siguiente de ser comprados en Honeydukes) y Sirius había quedado con un nuevo look para la hora de la cena…_

-yo no los robaba…. Solo entrenaba para mi prometedora carrera de catador de chocolates finos….

-Oh…cállate Sirius y sacame de aquí, si llega Filch…

-jajajaja

-¿desde cuando Filch te parece tan divertido?

-No es Filch….¿No te has dado cuenta de que estas atrapado?

_Sin la necesidad de un análisis exhaustivo y dadas las circunstancias y evidencias (como el no poder mover las piernas, por citar un ejemplo) Era evidente que Remus se percataba perfectamente de que estaba atrapado…_

-Bueno, se que sabes que estas atrapado…¿pero no sabes Por que cosa estas atrapado?

-¿Qué?

_Uhhhh…. Buena pregunta…. ¿algún nuevo juguete de James obtenido en alguna visita furtiva a Hogsmeade?_

-pues… no se si lo sepas, pero los campos de fuerza no se generan de la nada…

-eso ya lo se….¿a que te refieres?

-Oh Remus, estoy decepcionado y Sprout también lo estaría….¿y te llamas un Marauder?

_¿De que estaba hablando ahora? ¿Qué tienen que ver los Marauders y Sprout a parte de los geranios carnívoros que le mandaron de regalo a Bellatrix?_

. Ahora que tenemos oportunidad de tan esclarecedora charla…. ¿podrías contarme de que hablaban tan animadamente Tú y Snivellus ayer?

-¿Qué?

-Oh, ya sabes, esa pequeña plática en donde nuestro grasoso amigo parecía tan cómodo…. O al menos deben tenerse mucha confianza para un abrazo semejante….

_Demonios…_

-Bueno…yo y él… no exactamente _Yo Y El_….Severus tenía algo que decirme y yo…

-¿aceptaste?

_El tono de Sirius había cambiado. No, ya no estaba ahí la sonrisita ni la mirada divertida… ni siquiera la burla usual de sus palabras. Tampoco podría decir que estaba tan enfadado como Debería estarlo…. _

-Sirius, entiende que… se que les desagrada Severus y las razones son válidas… se que a veces puede ser molesto, pero no es mala persona aun con sus ideas….puristas

-¿aceptaste?

-escúchame primero…

_Oh… esto no iba a ser agradable ¿como podía el explicar…como podía Sirius entender….?_

-¿eso quiere decir que si Remus? Se muy bien de lo que ese estúpido quería hablarte…

-Pad… el dijo que me quiere…pero yo…

-¿¿QUERERTE?? ¡¡¡Ese maldito imbécil no te quiere Remus!!¿¿¿Crees que diría lo mismo si supiera todo???

_Todo…Punto final._

-cállate Sirius, no quiero hablar más

-lo siento… yo no…. Remus, disculpa…No quise decir…

-Se lo que soy, Discúlpame por pensar que alguien podría…

-No Moony…

-O me sacas de aquí o te vas. No quiero hablar...

-Rem… ¿Aceptaste?

_Otra vez el cambio de voz…_

-¿no entiendes que no quiero hablar?

-por favor… ¿aceptaste?

_Y repentinamente se volvió más suave, casi frágil…..¿casi con miedo?… Oh, No pienses tonterías…_

-¿aceptaste Moony?

-No te importa, Sirius

_"NO"_

_¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si sabía que Snape no le quería en realidad, si sabía que no era sincero?¿como iba a aceptar si no era el a quien quería?¡si no era el de quien hubiera querido escuchar las mismas palabras? ¿Cómo iba aceptar si no era…. Si no era él? _

-¿por qué?

-eso es asunto mío

-Oh vaya, ahí esta el tono de "comenzaré a quitarte puntos"…

-hablo en serio

-¿de los puntos?

-eres un idiota Black…

-y ahora soy "Black"…

_Si, era un Black aunque Regulus no se cansara de negarlo. Un Black idiota, altanero, atolondrado e infantil_….

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo…

_Un Black sobre protector e impulsivo que se había tirado por la trampilla de la torre de astronomía con la intención de fracturarse para no dejarle solo la mañana en que Pomfrey no quería visitas debido a toda la sangre que perdió durante la luna llena… _

-ya lo estas haciendo. Rem, no quise decir….solo quiero saber Qué le dijiste…

_El mismo Black que intercambiaba disimuladamente su poción con la de Remus cuando esta había salido aún peor de lo normal y que había traído de Honeydukes un poco de Mouse de chocolate ese día en que le dolía tanto la cabeza…_

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones

-Lo se pero en verdad necesito que me respondas…

-¿por qué?

_El Black que había propuesto en secreto la idea a James y a Peter para que nunca más tuviera que pasar una noche de luna llena solo. El Black que había convertido su maldición en las noches más maravillosas de su vida…_

-Por que…. Si no le partiré la cara a Snape

-¿estas intentando amenazarme Black?

-¿lo estoy logrando?

_El Black que podía hacerlo enfurecer y reír al mismo tiempo, el Black que lo dejaba dormir en su cama cuando llegaban las noches de insomnio, el Black que con una mirada arreglaba el mundo y había recorrido medio Londres para encontrar la Novela que le regaló para su cumpleaños…. El Black que lo había intentado enseñar a volar en escoba y se había quedado con el dormido en la biblioteca estudiando para el examen de pociones mensual… _

-nunca vas a cambiar

-probablemente no, ¿Quién querría que lo hiciera?

_Definitivamente, Remus No_

_"Pero deja ya de pensar en….Solo deja de pensar"_

-Sirius, estoy cansado

-¿y que quieres que yo haga?

-tengo un par de ideas, una de ellas sería que me sacaras de aqu

-ya te lo he explicado…

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo…podía apostar que al día siguiente y a la misma hora, McGonagall estaría furiosa y el castigado por dos semanas…._

-Ya perdimos casi una hora por tu tonto jueguito

-¿Dónde esta tu sentido del humor?

-Encerrado en las 14 mazmorras y 23 salones que Filch nos hizo limpiar sin magia la semana pasada….

-¡Rapar a la señora Norris fue idea de James!

_Muy Cierto, una de las hazañazas que quedarían para la posteridad, Un ejemplo honorable y legendario para las futuras generaciones de quebrantadores de la ley…. cortesía de los Marauders, claro esta….._

-¿y también la excusa de que tenía pulgas?

-de acuerdo… no fue precisamente brillante…

- ¿en verdad lo crees Padfoot?

-¿eso fue sarcasmo?

-no, solo un grito desesperado similar al que daré cuando McGonagall me encuentre…

-no te preocupes por eso, solo déjame localizar a Peter, lo tiramos por la escalera, lo llevamos con Pomfrey y tendremos la excusa perfecta para tu… nuestra ausencia en clase…

-¡¡Sirius!!

_Así que Sirius seguía enojado con Peter por haberle revelado a Evans donde habían escondido el y James sus libros de astronomía…James prometió no volverle a revelar un secreto y Sirius lo acusó de Traición…¡¡solo por el maldito libro!!_

-esta bien…. Será al primer Slytherin que pase

_Y esa fobia viseral a cualquier serpiente…. Vaya si Potter y Black eran un par de exagerados_

-Sirius… esto es en serio: ¡¡Déjame salir de una maldita vez!!

-¡¡No puedo Remus!!!!

-¿¿Como que no puedes?? ¡Claro que puedes! Esto lo hicieron-armaron-compraron-robaron- o yo que se tu y james…. No me dirás que no sabes como funciona…¿V-Verdad?

-bueno… ya que lo mencionas, si se como funciona

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Y????!!! ¿Por que sigo aun aquí?

-pues---tu tienes que….

-¿tengo que? ¿En que demonios me has metido Black?

Oh No…. Ahí esta otra vez la sonrisa…….

-¿y este es nuestro futuro premio anual? Pensé que eras mejor en Herbología que en Pociones…

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

-Moony…. Estas atrapado

-¿en serio? ¬¬

-y no eres malo en Herbología….

-¿¡y eso que!?

-¿Dónde esta ahora tu espíritu de merodeador?

-Me estoy cansando….

-Oh, no seas aburrido….

-¿quieres quedarte sin tarea de historia de la magia?

-¿tengo tarea de historia de la magia?

-merlín…..

-Bah, esta bien… mira arriba de ti…

-…………. ¿y?

-¿Qué hay?

-¿el techo?

-No Remus, MIRA bien…¬¬

-es… ¿una planta?

-exacto. Y ahora – _entonación teatral de concurso_- por el premio anual, Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor nos dirá QUE planta es….

-muérdago

-COOOORRECTO….tin tin tin tin tin (_presunto sonido de campana vocalizado por Sirius_)

-¿Por qué hay muér…..Oh….OHHHHHH **NO**…. Tu **NO**……James **NO**….** NO** hicieron….

_Por toda respuesta, la traviesa (y atemorizante) sonrisita en los labios de Sirius Black…._

-P-pero…. Pero….. ¡¡¡Padfoot!!! E-Estamos en Abril…

-si, si, Abril, febrero, diciembre…. Pequeños detalles sin importancia

-pero… No… no...No es navidad…

-esa es la mejor parte: conseguimos el muérdago en oferta…Y ahora Remus, me vas a responder la pregunta de hace rato. Se que no es la mejor forma ni momento pero quiero la respuesta _ ya_…

-¡¿QUE?! ¿¿¡Estoy atrapado debajo de un maldito muérdago encantado y tú te preocupas por que rechace a Snape!??

-Oh… a sí que la respuesta es "No"

_Maldito Black…._

-¿Por qué no aceptaste?

-Ya te dije: es asunto mío…

-Remus…

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Solo te diré que me importa. También es asunto mío….

_¿Cómo había podido Sirius acercarse tanto a Remus en tan poco tiempo? Este último claramente podía distinguir el aroma a hierbas que desprendía… un aroma cálido, penetrante, envolvente… De pronto Sirius posó titubeando sus manos grandes y bien cuidadas en los hombros delgados e inmóviles, Remus no pudo si no tensarse al contacto: estaba atrapado debajo de un maldito muérdago…. Había perdido la clase de Transformaciones debido al ya mencionado maldito muérdago y Sirius no…_

-TÚ me importas…

_¿Qué?_

_Sirius soltó un suspiro y pegó su frente a la de Lupin cerrando los ojos…_

-Sirius…_cállate_, solo ** sácame** de aquí y sácame **ahora,** no quiero perder la…

_Nadie llegó a enterarse de que era lo que Remus no quería perder, Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar o alejarse: estar paralizado debajo de un muérdago no es la mejor opción para estas situaciones_

_Sirius le besó. Al principio solo fue una caricia leve, insegura.... Sirius probaba la tibieza de los labios de Lupin, el sabor dulce que le dejaba el eterno abuso de chocolates y otros dulces, la piel suave y marcada por cicatrices recientes y el cabello suave y un poco alborotado que se rizaba al salir de la ducha…._

_Lentamente Remus respondió el beso: El mismo beso con el que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. El cabello lacio y brillante de Sirius y el rostro con la barba incipiente que había olvidado rasurar por la mañana, el sabor a jugo de calabaza y los ángulos perfectos de su rostro…._

-Rem…Te quiero

-Lo sé Sirius: Yo también te quiero

_Remus pasó tímidamente la lengua por los labios de Sirius, delineando una forma hasta ahora prohibida y de pronto recuperó el control de brazos y piernas, tan rápido que las fuerzas le fallaron y antes de caer al suelo, Sirius lo sostuvo entre sus brazos…._

-¿puedo suponer que me has perdonado la broma?

-por supuesto que no

-Yo se que s

-y yo no confiaría en ello…

-¿serías capaz de hacerme algo?

-Sabes que lo har

_ Era un sueño negado, un sueño que el mismo había vedado tantas veces…pasó los brazos por el cuello del animago, enredando los dedos en el largo cabello y acariciando la nuca de Sirius, El lo abrazaba como si nunca quisiera dejarlo escapar, una mano recorría el cuello aún lastimado y la otra se perdía entre los pliegues de la enorme túnica de Remus y el chaleco demasiado grande para él…_

-¿ahora me lo dirás?

-¿el qué?

-Tu respuesta….Por que fue un "No"

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Por favor….dime…

_Sirius bajó la mano del cuello hasta el pecho sin perder ni un minuto los labios, se detuvo sintiendo el pulso agitado de su amigo acariciando con la punta de los dedos la nuca de Remus…_

-Yo...Ahhh…Sirius… te quiero a ti….Solamente a ti…no podría….hmmmm… No podría pensar en nadie más… No podría…querer a nadie más…

_Un beso y otro más, una caricia, un suspiro, el tiempo detenido, sintiendo como se estremecen a cada beso, cada caricia y cada segundo…._

-¿me quieres?

-Te quiero. Pero…

-¿pero qué?

_De pronto, el animago intentó acariciar el cuello que había besado más las manos no le respondieron…Y se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Remus…No…Momento…esa no era la sonrisa "Amable"… Esa era la sonrisa de…_

-…. _¡Caíste!_

-¿Qué?

_Las explicaciones sobraban, era obvio que estaba atrapado, atrapado en la misma trampa que el había puesto a Moony…_

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!

-¿en donde esta escrito?

-¡¡¡MOONY!!!...sácame de aquí….

-creo que olvidé como….

-Remus…No te atrevas…

-Ohhhh si padfoot…Creo que esta será una buena venganza por tenerme ahí por dos horas y también por los chocolates con relleno de almendras…

-¡¡¡¡¡Remus!!!!... ya verás…

_Moony le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios mientras acariciaba el largo cabello…_

-¡¡¡REMUS LUPIN!!!

-Vendré por ti antes de la cena padfoot…

-No puedes…

-¡Claro que puedo!.... y ahora iré a por ese Potter…. Veamos que pasa cuando encuentre la túnica de Quidditch de un Rosa resplandeciente….Al menos eso llamará la atención de Evans, puedo asegurártelo…

-¡MOONY!

-y no creas que he acabado aún contigo-_añadió con una sonrisita pícara_- Ya verás más tarde….

Conservando la sonrisa, Remus Lupin se alejó aún riendo y murmurando entre dientes…

-¡Travesura Realizada!  
.  
.

**  
Finite Incantatem**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He leído tantos (y tan buenos) fics de historias navideñas relacionadas con el muérdago que tenía que escribir algo … ¿y quien mejor que Remus Lupin para inspirar una historia navideña en pleno verano?..... (La verdad es que Remus /suspiro meloso/ inspira todo lo que pueda ser inspirado….)Y bueno… aquí esta mi pequeña contribución. Saludos y por supuesto…. Deja tu review!!!


End file.
